


But I Like The Taste

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Tony Stark, Femdom, Genderbending, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: When Toni first sees James Barnes, the man who vibrates with tension at every turn, who can kill a man with his bare hands, a beast caged in a human body, shewants. And as it turns out, Barnes is very much willing to let her take him down. Especially when it involves him getting a taste.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 20
Kudos: 272





	But I Like The Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any sex scenes involving female characters so I'm excited (and kinda nervous) to see what you think. Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 13: Cunnilingus

The first time Toni saw James Barnes he tried to shoot her in the face.

Their fight was red hot, tinged in adrenaline, and Toni couldn't forget the sight of him, this man who vibrated with tension at every turn, who could kill a man with his bare hands, a beast caged in a human body.

It left her _wanting_.

To take his pride and break it into pieces. To make him kneel and grovel and _beg_. She loved his strength as much as she loved the thought of taking it away, feeling it under her hands, between her thighs. Making him hand his body over to her.

When the avengers came home and Steve brought his best friend with him it only took a couple of chance meetings in the dark hours of the morning before she realized that he wanted her too. And when she finally gripped his hair, shoved him down and rode his face, he folded like a flower, his submission as beautiful as it was hungry.

They built the sort of trust between them that was terrifying in its intensity, finding all the ways they could give each other joy. He came immediately the first time she put her metal boot on his cock. He let her keep him on edge for hours as she made him make her come again and again and again. He'd worship every piece of her if she asked him to.

But more than anything Bucky loved it when she came on his tongue. It was a treat that she saved for special occasions.

Luckily it was his birthday today.

They'd thrown him a party, her and the rest of the avengers, with cake and singing and alcohol. Bucky had taken it in stride, let Thor and Steve toss him into the air and unwrapped his presents with a pleased little smile on his face.

But his eyes had met hers across the room. It was a good thing Bucky hadn't figured out yet that Toni would give him anything he asked for even if he never said the words.

She thought about it when she pressed him back into the mattress later, sitting in his lap so she could feel his hard cock through his pants. Bucky looked up at her with dark eyes full of devotion and Toni drank him in, sitting back to pull her shirt over her head and reveal her favorite lacy bra. The hunger on his face stoked the ambers deep inside her, a low, thrumming warmth that made her toes curl with pleasure.

“Let me taste you,” Bucky rumbled and Toni chuckled.

“You should be so lucky.” She ran her hand feather-light over his crotch and he bucked up into the touch, grunting under his breath. His hands were shaking where he was gripping the head board, keeping his arms up like Toni had told him to.

“My little birthday boy.” Her voice made him shiver as she leaned down to nibble on his ear lobe. “I'll make you so happy tonight. Tell me what you want.”

“I want _you_ ,” Bucky panted and Toni couldn't help but smile. It had been a lot of work to get Bucky to the point where he felt comfortable expressing what he wanted without any fear of repercussions. But that didn't mean Toni would give it to him so easily.

"And you think you deserve to touch me?" she asked, leaning down to nip at his neck. She could feel him swallow against her lips. "Think you've earned it?"

"I want to," Bucky gasped, hips hitching up when she wrapped her hand loosely around his cock. "Let me earn it, Toni, please."

"And how will you do that?" His breathing hitched when she squeezed him as lightly as she could.

"I'll use my mouth," Bucky rasped, eyes closed and head thrown back. "Wanna – wanna eat you out. Lick you all over, fuck, wanna taste you."

Toni hummed, ignoring the growing wetness between her thighs. "But that's more for you than for me, isn't it? What'll you do for _me?"_

His dark eyes found hers, the hunger in them making her abdomen clench deliciously.

"I'll make it good for you," he said roughly. "I'll shove my tongue so deep inside you you'll feel it for days. Want to bite your thighs fucking _purple_ , wanna –" He gasped when her hand tightened on his cock, giving him a cursory stroke. "Fuck. Wanna keep sucking on your clit when you come until you – til you come again, sugar, make you _scream_ with it –"

“I want to use you,” Toni said roughly and Bucky made a needy sound, straining against her when she gripped his hair and _pulled_. “Gonna let me?”

“Yes,” Bucky hissed, eyes closing when she yanked his head forward as she sat up, shuffling forward until she was straddling his shoulders. He was panting heavily, straining against her grip to try and get closer. “Please, Toni. Please.”

“Tell me why I should let you,” she said and his eyes snapped up to meet hers, dark with lust and devotion, and she had to swallow heavily against the sudden lump in her throat.

“Because I'm yours.”

“Fuck,” Toni hissed, shoving his head into the cushions so she could sit on his face. He groaned, tongue darting out to taste her as she ground into him, throwing her head back at the feeling of his stubble on her lips.

Bucky opened wide, fitting his mouth around her as he licked into her folds with broad strokes of his tongue, exploring every inch of her. She shivered when his tongue found her clit, but he quickly moved on, tonguing at her entrance instead.

“Come on,” Tony ground out and he obeyed, slipping his tongue inside as he sucked on the skin surrounding it, making her mouth drop open. The serum had made him strong all over but she was never more grateful for it than when he flexed his tongue inside her, rubbing at her walls so firmly that it made her squirm.

Bucky's fingers twitched on the headboard and she knew he wanted nothing more than to grab her ass, pull her even closer until his face was completely buried between her thighs. But she liked to make him work for it, sitting up until his tongue slipped out of her and he had to move to one of her thighs instead, sucking a mark into her flesh. His eyes were already glazed over, his chin slick with spit and _her_ , and the sight made desire throb low in her stomach.

“Tell me what you want,” she demanded again and he took a shuddering breath, his eyes deep pools of desire when he looked at her.

“I want to be inside you.”

The first time he'd phrased it like that she had thought he wanted to fuck her, but now she knew better. “Show me.”

Bucky opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue as far as he could – which was very far. She hummed, shifting her hips down so she could move back and forth over him, letting just the tip of his tongue slide over her pussy. Bucky held perfectly still, although his lips were trembling where he was keeping them open.

“You want me?” she asked and Bucky made a frantic noise but didn't move his head. “Tell me.”

“I want you,” Bucky panted. “Let me eat you out, Toni, please, I'll make you come so hard –“

“Will you?” Toni asked, grabbing his hair to roughly yank him closer. He moaned against her skin, dragging his tongue over her lips before she pulled him away again. “You think you can do that?”

Bucky's dark eyes bored into hers so intensely it made her pussy throb. “You _know_ I can.”

Toni swallowed hard, her lips pulling up into a smirk. “Well. Then you better make good on that promise, soldier.”

With that she sat down again and Bucky groaned like he was dying, tonguing her clit into his mouth so he could suck on it, his eyes closed in bliss. Toni humped his mouth, holding on to the headboard for balance as he devoured her, his mouth as relentless as it was gentle, bringing her steadily closer.

She gasped when he suddenly licked back inside her, his tongue undulating against her walls until her back bowed, her breaths coming hard and fast.

“Oh fuck,” she gritted out and he hummed, the vibrations making her legs shake. “Oh, Bucky, fuck, don't stop –“

She grabbed his hands, pulling them down to her thighs, and he immediately pulled her closer until she was properly seated on his face, all of her weight held up by his arms. Toni sagged into him, letting him guide her over his mouth as his tongue swirled around her clit, and it was so good, oh god, she was going to come –

“Bucky,” she gasped and he kept it up perfectly, licking her with exactly the right pressure to wind her tighter and tighter and tighter –

It crashed over her like a freight train, waves of pleasure rushing through her as she rode his tongue with a loud groan, dragging on for so long that it felt like she was melting. When she finally dropped, her entire body feeling like a mass of useless limbs, he kept her right where she was, his tongue idly running through her folds.

She patted his head and Bucky jolted, grunting out a choked noise that made her look behind her at his rock hard cock that was bobbing with every minute thrust into nothing. He looked about ready to blow.

“Happy birthday, baby,” she cooed and he muffled a moan in the crease of her thighs when she stroked his hair, tucking it behind his ears. “You want me to make you happy?”

His eyes rolled up to meet hers, glassy but so so dark with lust, and she smiled when he nodded desperately.

“Good.” She shoved him back down, shivering with oversensitivity as his tongue found her clit. “Then do it again.”


End file.
